


Anaan Esaam Qun

by Vinctia



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Drabble, Kinda vague and stuff, Lots of ambiguous stuff going on here, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on the Arishok and Hawke. And someone who could be Hawke, or someone else. Up to you. Each chapter is a finished piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles involving our favourite Qunari leader!  
> Comments are appreciated!

 

Struggle is an illusion.

　

You've heard it before. You hear it from the elf next to you, as he speaks soothing words to the man on the throne, staring at you with disapproving eyes. Or are they disapproving? They look at you, but you cannot see if they see you like they see everyone else.

The dwarf believes they made a deal, but they did not. You speak of promised gold, and the man on the throne snarls. Not at you. You, he treats differently for your honesty. Why?

You come to him, speaking of a mage he lost, speaking of warriors he lost to you. You bow your head, expecting his wrath, but he gives none. He applauds your honesty. Why?

You come to him, speaking of men he lost on the coast, people who did not fall because of you. And he appreciates your honesty. Why?

You stand before him now, with the head of a dead man between you, and he calls you a name of respect. He sees more in you than he does in anyone else. He appreciates you, applauds you, treats you differently. You wish you could've known him more, spoken with him more, learned more of him. This man who treated you differently, applauded, appreciated.

 

This man who knows you as Basalit-an.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arishok and ambiguous character. Insert whoever you want it to be.

 

You know you shouldn't.

　

The night is dark, lifeless, the city sleeps heavily. Even deep down in the darkness, the city sleeps. But not you. You leave your home, put on a cloak, hurry through the streets and silently stalk the shadows.

Water, you smell the water. You slink through the shadows. The horned one greets you and opens the gate. You hurry in, you stomach aflutter. You wonder if they know, if they care. But if they do, they do not say it or show it. Maybe they fear him, respect him too much to say it. It doesn't matter.

You come to him, find him at the stairs, tall and imposing. You bow before him, respect, manners, he appreciates that. He moves his head, a single gesture that means the world. You hurry up the stairs to him and follow him away from prying eyes.

It's the same every night, but you want it. Need it. The feel of battle-roughened hands, the harsh breath against your skin, the muscles moving beneath you, above you, holding you impossibly close.

Heat, warmth, too hot, sweat trickles, breath condenses in the air. You feel every touch, every kiss and tease he gives. You take it and return it.

You ache and coil, a tightness around you, in you. You meet your end at his mercy, arching beneath him, above him, holding and grasping for him to hold onto. He gives you what you need, what you want. Strong hands hold you. Tenderly? You don't know. You're too tired as you slip away into blissful darkness.

　

He brings lips to your brow.

 


End file.
